deadmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Vending machine
Vending machines are a type of container that are a great source of various beverages and pastries. Often vending machines will have to be forcefully opened to access their contents. This can be done the following ways (note: failing to open it prevents you from trying again): *'Try and break the glass with whatever you have (most effective)'- This way takes 10 energy, but so long as you use a strong weapon it will always work. Note that this does cost weapon durability, and if your weapon is to weak, it will not only break, but also not open it. If you have no weapon selected, you will use your bare hands; this is not recommended. *'Shake the vending machine- '''This takes 5 food, 10 water, and 15 energy and sometimes works *'Put your hand through the trapdoor-''' This takes 5 food and barely works, usually spawning a crawler. Note: due to weird hitboxes, often groups of vending machines will block the one next to it. However, you can always click the other ones by hovering around their top corners until you see it get highlighted. Loot The following items can be found in vending machines: *Juices *Soda *Pastries Locations *Sacramento Suburbs (5 total) **The structure south of the Redcastle Building (entrance to the Terrace Garden SP) has one vending machine inside it. **The gas station at the far northeastern part of the map has two. ** 2 vending machines are located at the same building that houses the SP crate. *Bodega Bay (5 total) ** From spawn, head east until you hit the road, and then go south until you see the first building on the other side of the road. There are 5 vending machines inside. *Downtown Santa Rosa (8 total) ** It has 3 vending machines inside it's building along the bottom right. ** 2 vending machines sit pretty at the southern part of the office's dining lobby. Word of caution: Due to its "strategic" location, it is heavily and constantly guarded by orange-tier infecteds. ** 2 vending machines. ** a.k.a. the Northern Hospital, there is one vending machine ripe for looting. *Mazon College (7 total) ** It has one vending machine on the ground floor. Also notable about the entire building are the water dispensers (five total) and multiple lockers. ** has 4 vending machines and many lockers, as well as some beverages in the scenery. ** There is one near Glenn's room at the ground floor. ** There one vending machine in the upstairs secret passage near the crate. *Sunset Mall (18 total) ** From spawn, follow the path south west 5 rooms down (the ones right after the gym). There are 4 vending machines in its entrance lobby, as well as 2 more further into the building towards the lockers. ** Continuing to go south past the Jellyfish Public Swimmingpool is an internet cafe with one vending machine. **The books and newspaper store south of the , one vending machine can be found inside the building. (alternatively, if you hail from the internet cafe, simply head northeast until you arrive at the booth) ** One is located in front of the Cinema's snack bar (a bit southwest from the theater) and another just outside of the Main screening room. ** North of the Mall's parking lot. 2 vending machines are located at the northeast corner of its lobby. ** A laundry service store north of the Mall's parking lot, on the opposite side (north) of the crescent moon hotel's entrance. 1 vending machine. ** Famed for its proximity to the Freezer secret passage, 2 vending machines reside here. ** 2 vending machines at the lounge section of the area. ** 1 vending machine resides in the bar of the golf course. You can spot it on the map as it is the room with 3 walls connected to other rooms but behind the northeast wall there is a small pond, the only one in the north part of the golf course. *Walker River (2 total) ** (the gas station to the south west, not to be confused with the Generator building or the Meteorological station) 2 vending machines serve as oases from the relatively long walk from spawn point, either by following the road or traversing the desert by southwest. *Highway 99 (12 total) ** , After you follow the highway past the cars, head north west until you reach the 2nd building (where the quest NPC was). There are 6 vending machines in the building (4 on the left side, 2 where the NPC was). ** Two vending machines behind the sales counter (northeast corner of the building). ** , At the front of the prison you into the main office; there is 1 vending machine, and if you follow the hallway up two rooms there are 3 more. *Blue Mesa (2 total) ** From spawn, follow the road eastward until you arrive at the building. Word of caution: Infecteds hotspot. 2 Vending machines await for those dare to dive through the swarm.